Just A Ride
by fearlessgurl283
Summary: A set of drabbles using one to three sentence claims. They incorporate many different pairings and characters, so check them out. Chapters so far: Colors, Touch, Weather, Fruit. The titles and names are in Spanish and English to mix things up. Z/K, A/T.
1. Los Colores

**Title**: Just A Ride  
**Chapter Title**: Los Colores (The Colors)  
**Word count**: 492 **Rating**: PG **Warnings**: implied violence and other images**  
****Notes**: I have absolutely no idea where this came from—I was getting tired and was about to go to bed last night when this popped into my head. It wouldn't leave me well enough alone, so I wrote it down.

**

* * *

Los Colores**

_Blue (Azul)_…Her eyes stare up at him the first time he sees her—and he is stopped for one second out of his quest for the Avatar looking at them. Stopped but for only one second before the moment is gone and he moves on to grab the old woman, the cold façade slipping back on his face.

_Orange (Anaranjado)_…The sun comes up, its shine radiating down upon him, and he knows the tide has turned. He melts his icicle prison, sending his flames at her—she must not get in the way of his goals.

_Yellow (Amarillo)_…It is the color of the light before his moment of torture, the pain, the moment before he receives his scar. Years later it is the color of his ownflames before he sends them hurtling toward the group—toward _her_—as his mind screams, _'she was only offering help, she was going to help you!'_

_Gray (Gris)_…Everything had been black and white before that day—yin and yang, a definite black line drawn across. It was a line that he knew, a familiar thing—but now enemies had turned into allies and the line was suddenly blurred and he hates it because it isn't definite, neither black nor white and he doesn't know where he stands with _her_ friends, _her_ brother, or with _her._

_Purple (Morado)_…He can feel his face turning colors—from a pinkish hue, to cherry red, and finally to violet—as he stands before the cocky warrior known as her brother, the only obstacle in way of their engagement.

_Green (Verde)_…He holds her and comforts her as she vomits, a small price to pay for the miracle they will soon have after a number of months. And in truth, he realizes that _she_ isn't the one turning colors as he sees his uncle try to hold back a laugh at the greenness of his nephew's face.

_Pink (Rosado)_…Pink is the color of their newborn twins, their double miracle. As he holds them he is extremely relieved, because for a minute there he thought he saw _blue._

_Red_ _(Rojo)_…It was his nation's color—a sacred color, as it was supposed to be a shinning beacon of hope for them. But now as he looks in vain at what used to be, he wishes for blue. For where there once was endless blue, there is now nothing but red, and he weeps knowing that red did not symbolize _hope_; no, it symbolized _blood_.

_Black (Negro)_…He would do anything to go back to the days with gray, the confusion of not knowing what was right anymore. Now there is nothing but darkness, nothing but _black_. Suddenly it consumes him and he accepts it freely, for it will allow him to be reunited with _her_.

_White (Blanco)_…He sees it coming—he is walking _toward_ the light, eagerly waiting for it to blind him, to take away all the pain. And for once he is grateful for the nothingness, grateful for the fact of colorless, beautiful white—_for colors had forever defined his life_.


	2. El Tacto

**Title**: Just A Ride  
**Chapter Title**: El Tacto (Touch)  
**Word count**: 769 **Rating**: PG **Warnings**: implied images **  
****Notes**: Again, I was half asleep when I thought of this—though I wrote it down this morning. Actually, I think I thought of this right before I fell asleep, because I can't remember thinking anything else after that. Oh and FYI, I'm going to say this again, but if you didn't read it the first time _the words in parenthesis are the Spanish translations of the words they are next to._ Also, the title of this drabble is "**El Tacto**" which means, '**the touch**' or '**touch**', which I deemed appropriate since all these drabbles are about the sense of _touch_ or _feeling_.

**

* * *

El Tacto**

_Silky (sedoso)_…The robes she wore were obviously expensive and the perfect texture—and she hated them because of what they reminded her of. They were reminiscent of _her_ place in the way of things, her role as the hidden daughter of the Bei Fong family—'_a young, helpless blind girl'_ as her father put it. And so when she got the opportunity to leave with_ him_ she jumped at the chance to get the heck out of there already and go on a journey with the Avatar and his friends.

_Hard (duro)_…She loves to feel the earth under her feet and it is only a bonus that going barefoot provides the extra exposure of dirt and rock for her bending. It is only natural that her hands and feet are calloused and rough like her element.

_Smooth (liso)_…She was blind, yes, but that didn't mean that she couldn't feel how smooth and blemish free his hands, his head, and his body were…something that was exactly mirrored with how he acted around her—kind, gentle and soft—and for once, her hard demeanor was softened.

_Prickly (espinoso)_…She still remembers when they met for the first time outside of the earthbending tournament. She remembers when she knocked him in the air with her earthbending when she found him on her family's property, making him land in the prickly rosebushes. And it is only natural that she remembers the response elicited from her. Her first words of, 'What are you doing here, Twinkle Toes?" as kind as the rosebushes' thorns.

_Hot (__calor__)_…For awhile she hated the water tribe girl for all the attention _he_ gave her, her jealousy making her burn up with rage. And she wondered how blindness could be interpreted, for although _he_ could see the world and _she_ was trapped in a cage of darkness, _he_ was the one who could not seethat the waterbender only had eyes for the fire prince.

_Wet (__mojado__)_…She hates being wet. Maybe it's the fact that she doesn't like water because she's scared of drowning (her blindness makes her vulnerable) or maybe it's something else—but when she gets sprayed with water by him it's like the world has stopped. And he knows it too, so he warms her up with his new firebending as an apology and everything is suddenly all right.

_Soft (suave)_…She stays with him and cares for him all night when he is burning up with a fever and reminds him just how soft she can be.

_Dirty (sucio)_…After weeks of running away from capture from the crazy firebender and her friends she finds her hair in knots, her clothes ripped and torn, her whole body filthy. And yet he still he calls her beautiful, giving her a light kiss—and suddenly she forgets all about her appearance and just relaxes for the first time in quite awhile.

_Rough (áspero)_…She knows they have a hard life together ahead of them—for he is the Avatar and must keep peace in the newly post-war world while she is just a blind earthbender who happens to be his new wife—but she realizes as he holds her rough and calloused hand and puts a ring on her finger that she's willing to do it, willing to work on it with him—for nothing in her life has ever been easy.

_Sweaty (sudoroso)_…She is covered in her own sweat, she is exhausted, she is in _extreme_ pain and she is so upset that she yells at him when he tries to comfort her—yet he stays by her side the whole time during the birthing of their first child, supporting her, making her wonder how she could have ever doubted his love for her.

_Sticky (pegajoso)_…Her new daughter is gross and gooey with fluids from the womb and yet she pronounces her _perfect_, the little miracle _he_ helped her bring into the world.

_Slippery (resbaladizo)_…He is not wet with _water_, but with something else—something that she soon realizes to be _blood_. And suddenly she loses her grip on him and he seems slippery…and she realizes with horror that it is not from the blood anymore, but the fact that he is slipping away from her, dying in her arms and there is absolutely nothing she can do.

_Cold (frió)_…She is holding him with sorrow that soon turns to dread and horror when his hand starts feeling cold, his body slowly going limp. She screams—she won't accept it, no she won't—and reaches her hand out to touch his neck, looking for a pulse. The only thing she finds is the grim realization that he is _dead_, he is _dead_, he is utterly and completely _gone_—making her forever hate the coldness of death.


	3. El Tiempo

**Title**: Just A Ride  
**Chapter Title**: El Tiempo (Weather)  
**Word count**: 365 **Rating**: G **Warnings**: some abstract ideas/characters**  
****Notes**: I was thinking of ideas that I knew the Spanish translations of for this set of drabbles and thought of weather. So here you go—multiple weather drabbles. Oh and in this case, 'El Tiempo' means weather, not time.

**

* * *

El Tiempo**

_Stormy __(tempestuoso__)_…That day had perfect weather until the violent storm came—a storm that he had stupidly gone into and had not gotten out for a hundred years—years that were lost and could never be replaced.

_Sunny (sol)_…It had been sunny—perfectly good weather—the day that they had found him in the iceberg, the day that they started on the long journey that changed not just his life—but all of their lives—forever.

_Rain (__lluvia__)…_The second storm came with rain as well—pouring rain that ceased almost at the same time that he got over the bad memories of his past, almost as a symbol of better times to come.

_Cloudy (__nublado__)_…The fortuneteller had used the clouds to predict the future—and he, being caught up in all of the 'fortune teller nonsense' as Sokka had said, believed it all—though one volcanic eruption and parting words later made him rethink the whole 'fortune thing' as he came to realize that _he _could reshape his future, his fate and destiny, just as he reshaped the clouds.

_Snow __(nieve__)_…He found a horrible blizzard outside awaiting him when he returned from the spirit world—a blizzard that matched his confinement in ropes wound by his enemy—the same enemy that he helped later from the blizzard, for he knew what it was like to be alone.

_Windy (__viento__)_…He makes great winds around him as he channels the Avatar spirit in his anger—how can Appa be _gone_?—for a minute forgetting himself in his anger. He is even yelling at Toph though he knows they would have been trapped in the library if she had gone after Appa. He is questioning why oh why did bad things always seem to happen to _him_—what did he ever do to make the spirits mad—and suddenly he shares the feelings of another who knows the pain of loss and defeat.

_Dry (__seco__)_…The desert seems to go on forever and he almost loses all hope of getting out and finding Appa—but then they find sandbender glider and he is reminded that they must carry on so they can get out of the desert and get to Ba Sing Se, reminded that _he_ must carry on if the world is to survive—for he is the world's only hope.


	4. La Fruta

**Title**: Just A Ride  
**Chapter Title**: La Fruta (Fruit)  
**Word count**: 484 **Rating**: G **Warnings**: none**  
****Notes**: I wasn't even _thinking _of writing when I thought of this—but once I got the idea, I just _had_ to write it down.

**

* * *

La fruta**

_Fruit __(fruta__)_…She tries to take her mind off _him_ by gathering fruit for their supplies—but gets frustrated when she realizes that she can connect every fruit in her basket to him.

_Peach (__melocotón_)...She had at first thought of him as a peach before it became ripe—sour and tart—but then she got to know him better and found that he had a sweet side too—just like a perfectly ripe and juicy peach.

_Orange (__naranja)_...She cannot but help finding him like an orange—he has a hard skin and rough outside—a hard layer or emotionless mask that conceals everything, his emotions, thoughts, and his weaknesses—but once she breaks through, she finds his soft side, she finds his weaknesses. And in that she finds who he truly is, making her understand him all the more, her feelings for him steadily increasing.

_Blueberry (__arándano)_…She picks up the blueberry from the basket, remembering when she refused to eat the fruit, thinking it looked weird, different. And how when she finally decided to give the blueberry a chance, she found sweetness in it unlike any other fruit—just like how she had not accepted _him_ at first either. For he was the prince of fire nation, the nation that had killed her mother; he was her _enemy_—but when she finally did give him a chance she found him just like the blueberry, with a uniqueness in him that made her keep coming back for more.

_Banana (__plátano)_…He is like a banana just like he is like an orange—peel away his top protective layer to find his soft inside, his past that he keeps locked away. It is a dark past waiting behind his golden eyes to be told to the person who will listen to him and help heal him, the person that she is willing to be for him if he would just let her.

_Cherry (__cereza)_…She grabs a cherry to eat for a snack and almost forgets to spit out the pit. She savors the sweet goodness of the cherry once the pit is removed and thinks of how she has to do the same with his personality—ignore his bad parts and enjoy and cherish his good parts—for she knows that love is accepting someone for who they are. And she realizes right then that she really _does_ love him, attitude and all.

_Strawberry __(fresa__)_…She looks at the strawberry for a minute—looking for blemishes and bugs—and thinks of how strawberries will go bad if not properly cared for, something that reminds her of how _he_ needs somebody to keep him going down the right path—a job that she has now found to be _hers_. And she realizes that he isn't the only one needing direction when she finds that as she contemplated her thoughts she ate all the fruit, lost track of time, and wandered out of the marketplace into a nearby forest. And now she is without any idea of where she is.


End file.
